Rooftop
by Kilt
Summary: Rachel flees from Finn's date to the rooftop of the hotel and finds a suicidal person. Set during "New York". Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

I couldn't take Finn anymore. Why did I even go out with him?

After returning to the hotel, I took the elevator. My heart was still beating fast and my head was thumping.

I undid my hairdo while the lift was pulling upwards.

_Ding!_ - I exited the elevator and walked down the hallway until I stood in front of the girls' room 1123. Before entering, I closed my eyes and listened to the rushing of my blood in my ears.

I slid the key card through the electronic lock only to find none of the girls were awake and it was pitch black, so I stumbled over Brittany's leg. What was she doing there?

"Hey Britts. Wake up. You're lying on the floor!"

"Uhh, just one more time, San."

I assumed, she was kind of busy, so I left her sleeping on the floor.

I reached for the lamp on the nightstand, but I didn't seem to find it. Crawling on my knees, I tried not to hurt myself, but I hit my head hard on the edge of the nightstand. Finally, I switched on the light. My head was throbbing even more, thanks to the nightstand.

Only until that moment, I realized that the room was smoldering hot. After having found out that you cannot open a window of a skyscraper, I decided to leave once more, until my anger cooled down a bit.

I took the escalator once more, and chose the top floor, so I might have the chance to go to the rooftop.

When I left the elevator, I found myself on a floor without hotel rooms, but with carious shelves full of tiny soap pieces, shower gel bottles and so on. I couldn't resist taking one with me, but afterwards.

Finally, I came to a door with a sign that said "Do not enter – Staff only". I shrugged and pulled down the lever. A cool breeze hit my face and I inhaled the fresh air.

I walked round the rooftop until I heard someone's sobbing, which was very hard to locate. There was a person standing near the railing looking down to the passing cars a couple of hundreds of feet below us.

Slowly, I approached the person, only to see, that it was a her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

She was wearing a slightly translucent nightdress.

"He- hello?"

"Leave me alone, Berry!" It was Quinn. "What do you think I'm doing up here? Waiting for you to have a little chat with me?"

She turned her head and I could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

I reached out to touch her shoulder, but all of a sudden, she slapped my hand, which made me jump back a little.

"Quinn, tell me. What is going on?"

"I cannot take it anymore, with you and Finn."

She turned around and climbed the railing.

Quinn sat down, her feet dangling 200 feet over the street below.

I was in such a state of shock, I couldn't move in that moment. I stood there flabbergasted. She was going to jump.

The wind was twirling her hair while she was looking down.

I felt a rush of blood to my head and stepped forward.

"Finn and I didn't kiss. I dumped him"

"Do you think now I am feeling better because of what you did? Finn wants you. He even _loves_ you."

Those last words sounded more like an offense coming from her mouth.

"There are lots of other guys around. Why him, Berry? Can't you see, that I can't be with anyone but him?"

I leaped forward as she was pushing herself off the railing towards the abyss and grabbed her from behind. After having her dragged off the railing, I was lying on my back and she was on top of me yelling and kicking to free herself.

"What the hell is going on with you?" she spat at me.

"I saved you, Quinn! Killing yourself doesn't help you!"

It took a while for Quinn to calm down until I loosened the grip. She stood up and as soon as I was standing she slapped me in the face.

"Don't you dare telling anyone about what happened on the rooftop."

And then she stormed off and left me standing here alone. Once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

After she has left me alone, I finally took my time to calm down and inhale the cool air. Some cars were honking on the street.

She wanted to kill herself because of Finn? She could have _anyone_: Puck, Sam, God, even Artie. Why Finn? He can't reach her. Quinn deserves much better than him.

I decided to ultimately go to sleep after having taken a look at my wristwatch saying nearly 2 am.

Before taking the elevator, I couldn't resist grabbing some miniature shampoo bottles and pieces of soap from the shelf.

My eyes were already so tired, I barely managed to keep them open while I was in the elevator on my way down to the room. As I was walking down the aisle, I discovered two bare feet reaching out from the door frame of the girls' room.

It were Quinn's. Of course it was Quinn, she was only wearing a nightgown. There was no place to put the key card. It originally wasn't her idea to return to the room anyways. She wanted to throw herself off the rooftop.

Even when she's asleep she looked gorgeous. She was sitting with her back to the door, the arms around her bent legs, her head resting on the frame of the door.

She was blocking the door completely. I couldn't get in, neither did I want to wake her up.

Would it be rude to wake her up? Should I sit down next to her and wait for her to wake up?

I was extremely tired, so I decided to wake her as gently as possible.

After having knelt down, I reached out to squeeze her shoulder, but just before I could have touched her, her eyes opened and she slapped my hand in a glimpse.

"Stop it! What is wrong with you, man hands?" she spat at me while getting up and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

She had bloodshot eyes from crying, nonetheless they now shone like the fire of hell. Her eyebrows furrowed as she went on yelling at me at the top of her lungs. A thick vein popped up on the side of her neck as she started gesturing wildly with her hands, pointing at me, at herself and at the door.

I wondered when I would turn to stone, because Quinn's eyes looked just like Medusa's, the ancient Greek bewitched woman with snakes instead of hair and her gaze turned every living thing into stone if she looked you in the eye. I felt like I was a stone statue already, I couldn't move or take my eyes off of her.

Suddenly, her head turned around to face the door and she began to flail her arms frantically.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop yelling at me?" I asked her.

"Did you enjoy that I yelled at you? I heard some noise inside the girls' room, someone's coming. I don't want anyone to see me like this. And with _you_."

She grabbed my wrist, yanked me around and started running as if her father chased her. I did my best to keep up with her pace.

We stopped in front of the elevators. Quinn peeked around the corner: "San's opened the door. We can get in as soon as she's asleep again"

"Quinn, why did you want to jump? There are tons of other boys. Boys who are your league. Finn's a dork. He barely can do one thing at a time. The easiest dance moves are like inventing a perpetuum mobile for him. Impossible."

"I know what a perpetuum mobile is. It's a thing, which, when it once starts moving, never stops. It transfers energy into movement 100%. No energy is wasted due to friction." she snapped at me.

I couldn't resist anymore.

I leaned over and kissed her.

Quinn's lips were hot and at first her body was stiff while I was caressing her back.

I ran my fingers down her spine, slowly and gently.

Finally, her body relaxed. I turned her back to the wall and put my thigh between her legs. She was already as wet as the Niagara Falls.

"Rach" she moaned.

"Shh, let me do it" I whispered.

She bucked her hips and grounded on my thigh. I put my hand under her nightgown and squeezed her nipples.

My fingers circled the outline of her breasts, her collarbone, her bellybutton.

All of a sudden she pulled away from me and I looked at her in confusion.

"Let's make it more private" she explained while she was pushing the button for the elevator.

It felt like ages until the doors of the elevator finally opened, but before I could continue, Quinn grabbed my wrist and shoved me into the lift and pushed me against the wall. I heard a bell ringing and the elevator came to a sudden halt. She has pulled the emergency stop.

Quinn started unbuttoning my blouse and opened my bra with one swift movement of her hand.

I pulled down her knickers and put two fingers inside her.

She lightly bit my shoulder to muffle her moaning.

Quinn's breathing became faster and faster. She was this close from coming. I slowed down the movement of my fingers.

"Rachel, don't stop. _Please_." she huffed

I obeyed and made her come.

Quinn, although being tired, started kissing me.

"You don't have to do this. You look exhausted, Quinn."

"But I want to make you feel good, too."

"Oh, believe me, you already did. Wanna go back to our room?" I was buttoning my blouse.

"No. Let us rest a bit first." she told me as she was sitting down.

"Wait, here take my scarf. The floor doesn't look that clean."

She sat down on my scarf and gestured me to sit down, too.

At first, I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to sit on a dirty floor, but then, well it's Quinn, so just do it.

Awkwardly, I sat down and wanted to start talking to her, but she was looking so sleepy.

She looked at me like a puppy and found my lap to be the best place to rest her head on.

I ran my fingers through her hair while I watched her falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

The pain coming from my stiff neck woke me up.

It took a couple of seconds until I realized that I was still sitting on the floor of an elevator with Quinn's head resting in my lap.

I looked at my wristwatch and discovered that it was almost 6 am. Mr. Schue wanted to eat breakfast with us at 8 am! There might already be some girls awake and getting ready. I _have_ to wake Quinn – again.

I ran my fingers through her blonde hair and whispered: "Quinn, it's nearly 6 am. We _have_ to get back to our room."

A quiet moan could be heard and she turned around.

"Wake up, Quinn. The other girls will find out what happened between you and me, if we don't get to the room in time and pretend that we're asleep."

"Why do you always have to talk so much?" she rubbed one of her eyes and looked at me sleepily.

Quinn got up and turned off the emergency button. I took my scarf, got up and flattened the back of my dress.

As soon as the doors of the elevator opened we ran to our room and I slid through the card. Quietly and slowly, I pushed open the door and, luckily, no one was awake yet.

I turned around to tell Quinn, but she was already standing behind me and kissed me.

Much too early she pulled away from me: "Thank you for saving my life, Rach."

Quinn winked at me and quickly slid into her bed.

I closed the door quietly and undressed. My cheeks were throbbing, because of the sudden excitement.

While putting my dress and scarf over the back of a chair, I looked in Quinn's direction. She was looking at me. My heart was pounding heavily, while I smiled at her and slid into my bed.

I couldn't believe all this happened in one night.

Overwhelmed by all I felt in that moment, I covered my face with the blanket and smiled until I fell asleep.


End file.
